Fever
by hurufve
Summary: Jongin kelabakan melihat maknaenya sakit. Ini merepotkan. Jongin kesal,tentu saja. /"Aish, aku merasa seperti pembantumu."/"Manja sekali. Menyebalkan." /"Sepertinya demammu semakin tinggi ya? Kau mulai tidak normal Hun. Biarkan aku bangun. Aku akan menelpon hyungdeul."/"Tolong rahasiakan apa yang terjadi hari ini ya?" A HunKai Fanfiction. RnR?


.

.

Fever

A HunKai Fanfiction

Warning : M x M, crack!pair,OOC, AU, typo(s), alur terlalu cepat dan terlalu lambat

Presenting Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin as the cast

Don't like don't read okay?

.

.

.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya. Sial, semua cahaya ini benar-benar menyiksanya setiap ia bangun tidur. Ah, apa ia bisa buta bila terus mengalami hal seperti ini setiap pagi? Oh baiklah,ini berlebihan.

"Eungh." Sehun memegangi kepalanya yang terasa kembali memejamkan matanya, berusaha meminimalisir rasa pusing yang menderanya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Syukurlah. Kau seperti orang mati tadi" Sehun membuka matanya, melihat siapa orang yang baru saja berbicara padanya. "Jongin?"

Kim Jongin mendelikkan matanya. "Apa kau tak pernah mengenal ada kata 'hyung' di dunia ini?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya. Ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk bangun,namun pusing yang semakin menjadi di kepalanya memaksanya untuk kembali berbaring. Sehun kembali memegangi kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kau sedang sakit Maknae. Apa kau tak ingat? Aish." Sakit? Pantas saja ia merasa dingin sedari tadi. Jongin segera menghampiri Sehun di tempat tidurnya,membantunya untuk kembali berbaring dengan benar. Jongin menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Sehun. Dan seketika, matanya membelalak. "Ya Tuhan! Demammu semakin tinggi Sehun!"

Jongin mulai kelabakan. Sedangkan Sehun masih berusaha menghilangkan pusing di kepalanya. "Sebentar. Aku akan mengambil kompres dan termometer." Jongin segera berlari ke luar kamar. Ia mulai mengobrak-abrik kotak P3K dan mengambil semua peralatan untuk mengompres Maknaenya.

Sesampainya di kamar Sehun, Jongin segera mengompres dahi Sehun. Ia juga menyuruh Sehun untuk mengapit termometer yang dibawanya di ketiak Si Maknae. Sehun hanya menurut. Ia sedang sakit, jadi apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Jongin mengambil termometer di ketiak Sehun, mengecek seberapa tinggi suhu tubuh Sehun. "Astaga! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Haruskah aku telpon dokter? Atau hyungdeul? Ata-"

"Berisik" Sehun memotong rentetan kata Jongin dengan suara seraknya –efek demamnya. Matanya masih setia terpejam demi kepalanya yang terasa akan pecah.

Jongin mendelik. Aish, apa hari ini hari sialnya? Semua orang tahu bahwa berurusan dengan maknae seperti Sehun adalah hal terburuk di dunia. Andai saja hari ini bukan hari piketnya di dorm, pasti ia sudah bersenang-senang dengan hyungdeulnya.

"Dimana hyungdeul?" Jongin terkesiap. Suara Sehun yang sedikit serak memang menakutkan.

"Mereka ada latihan hari ini. Kata Joonmyeon Hyung ada perubahan koreografi." Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada di ruangan itu. Matanya memandang tubuh Sehun yang tampak lemas.

Terjadi keheningan di antara mereka. Sehun masih memejamkan matanya –meski tak seerat tadi. Sedangkan Jongin hanya diam di posisinya.

"Jongin?"

"Hm?"

"Ambilkan aku selimut. Aku dingin"

"Aish, aku merasa seperti pembantumu." Jongin menggerutu. Dengan malas ia berjalan menuju lemari di pojok ruangan dan mengambil beberapa selimut tebal yang tertumpuk di sana.

"Lain kali sisipkan kata tolong di setiap kalimat perintahmu." Jongin melempar semua selimut itu ke atas tubuh Sehun. Dengan memasang wajah kesal, Jongin kembali ke kursinya –kursi yang tadi ia duduki.

Sehun membuka matanya. Aish, apa ia harus memakai semua ini sendiri? Tanpa bantuan siapapun? Oh ayolah,tubuhnya lemas sekali.

"Kau tak ingin membantuku? Tubuhku sedang sangat lemah Jongin." Jongin memutar bola matanya. Ia bangun dari duduknya dan mulai membantu Sehun memakai selimutnya.

"Sudah?" Jongin menatap mata Sehun. Sehun mengangguk dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

Jongin kembali ke tempatnya. Ia mulai megutak-atik semua yang ada di meja di depannya untuk membunuh waktunya. Well,menunggui orang sakit memang membosankan.

"Aku haus Jong. Ambilkan aku air." Jongin beranjak dari kursinya dengan malas. Ia berjalan dengan gontai ke dapur dan mengambil segelas air, kemudian kembali ke kamar Sehun.

"Ini." Jongin menyodorkan gelasnya ke arah Sehun. Namun, alih-alih mendapatkan tangan Sehun, ia justru mendapati Sehun yang mngangkat kepalanya. Jongin kembali memutar bola matanya. Ia kemudian mendekatkan bibir gelas itu dengan bibir pucat Sehun.

"Manja sekali. Menyebalkan." Jongin kembali menggerutu. Ia kembali ke tempatnya setelah sebelumnya menaruh gelas yang telah kosong di atas nakas.

"Eungh." Sehun kembali memegangi kepalanya yang lagi-lagi terasa berputar. Dahi Jongin mengernyit melihat gerak-gerik Sehun yang tampak kesakitan. Ia segera mendekati Sehun yang kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Kau tak apa Sehun?" Sehun merutuk. Bukankah sudah jelas jika ia tidak baik-baik saja?

"Apa kau memasukkan racun ke dalam minumanku Jong? Aish, pusing sekali." Sehun berucap lirih. Jongin mendengus kesal. Baiklah, ia bersumpah akan memukul kepala Sehun saat Sehun sudah sembuh nanti.

Jongin mulai berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosinya. Ia duduk di pinggiran ranjang Sehun dan mengangkat kain kompres yang melekat di dahi Sehun. Well yeah, panas. Jongin yakin ia bisa mendidihkan air di dahi Sehun. Oke, ini berlebihan. Jongin memeras kain yang terasa panas itu. Ia mencelupkannya ke air es yang ada di baskom di atas nakas dan memerasnya lagi, dan meletakkannya di atas dahi Sehun.

"Pasti masih sakit ya? Tungulah beberapa menit mungkin pusingnya akan berku- " Mata Jongin membelalak. Ia kaget, tentu saja. Sehun tiba-tiba saja menarik tubuhnya dan memeluk dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sehun? Lepaskan aku!" Jongin berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sehun. Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak Jong. Ini sakit sekali."

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Jongin suka sensasi saat nafas Sehun yang terlalu hangat menyentuh kulit lehernya. Terasa sangat menggelikan, membuatnya ingin tertawa.

"Mengapa kau tertawa Jong? Duniaku sedang berputar dan kau masih bisa tertawa? Tidak sopan sekali." Mendengar ucapan lirih Sehun, membuat Jongin menghentikan tawanya –yang tidak ia sengaja. "Maaf." Jongin juga berucap lirih, mengingat jarak bibirnya dengan telinga Sehun yang tidak terlalu jauh.

"Lepaskan aku Sehun. Tidakkah kau merasa berat jika kita dalam posisi seperti ini?" Jongin kembali berusaha bangun dari posisinya. Sehun menggeleng beberapa kali. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jangan Jong. Kumohon." Jongin terkesiap. Jarang sekali Sehun memohon-mohon seperti ini kan?

"Sepertinya demammu semakin tinggi ya? Kau mulai tidak normal Hun. Biarkan aku bangun. Aku akan menelpon hyungdeul." Jongin bangun tanpa menghiraukan gelengan Sehun. Ia menatap Sehun –yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu. Wajah Sehun terlihat lebih pucat dari sebelumnya,membuat Jongin merasa iba. "Kau boleh memelukku lagi nanti."

Sehun tersenyum samar mendengar kata-kata Jongin. Ia mengangguk kecil dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Sehun merasa dunianya berputar semakin cepat. Sehun menekan kepalanya ke bantal yang mulai basah oleh keringatnya. Tangannya memegang erat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Setetes dua tetes air mulai mengalir dari mata yang ia pejamkan. Oh God, ini adalah demam terburuk dalam sejarah hidupnya.

"Aku akan kembali secepatnya. Bertahanlah oke?" Jongin segera berlari mengambil ponselnya –yang ia tinggalkan di kamar- setelah melihat keadaan Sehun yang mengkhawatirkan. Ia segera menelpon Suho dan menceritakan betapa menyedihkannya keadaan maknae mereka sekarang. Setelahnya, ia segera berlari kembali ke kamar Sehun dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Tangannya menyingkap poni Sehun –yang mulai basah oleh keringat Sehun dan kain kompres yang melekat di sana. "Apa masih pusing?"

Sehun membuka kedua matanya,menatap Jongin yang juga menatapnya khawatir. Sehun mengangguk kecil. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya,masih berusaha menghilangkan pusing di kepalanya.

"Bertahanlah. Hyungdeul akan datang setelah ini." Jongin tersenyum lembut,berusaha menenangkan Sehun yang mulai bergerak gelisah. "Kau mau minum? Aku akan mengambilkan air." Jongin beranjak bangun dari duduknya. Namun sebuah tangan dengan suhu yang kurang normal menahannya. Jongin menoleh,menatap Sehun. Sehun menggeleng. "Bukankah kau akan memelukku?" Sehun berucap dengan suara seraknya yang sangat lirih.

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya. "Baiklah." Jongin beranjak naik ke kasur Sehun. "Tapi ini single bed Sehun."

"Sudahlah lakukan saja." Sehun menarik tangan Jongin agar berbaring di sampingnya. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Jongin,sehingga mereka saling berhadapan. "Cukup kan? Sekarang peluk aku."

Jongin mengangguk. Ia menaikkan tubuhnya sedikit lebih ke atas, sehingga Sehun bisa menenggelamkan kepala di dadanya. "Seperti ini?" Jongin merangkul kepala Sehun dan mengelusnya. Sehun mengangguk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Jongin. Tangannya memeluk pinggang Jongin erat,seakan tak ingin Jongin lepas dari pelukannya.

"Tidurlah." Jongin menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun pelan, membantunya untuk tidur. Dadanya merasa geli dengan gelitikan nafas Sehun sebenarnya, mengingat ia hanya menggunakan kaos dengan kerah longgar. Tapi ia berusaha menahan tawanya dan tidak mengganggu tidur Sehun.

Setelah ia rasa nafas Sehun telah teratur, Jongin sedikit menurunkan badannya. Matanya menatap wajah Sehun yang terlelap di hadapannya. Dahinya mengernyit. Pantas saja ia merasa ada sesuatu yang basah di dadanya tadi. Jongin mengambil kain kompres Sehun yang jatuh dan bangun dari posisinya. Ia melepaskan lengan Sehun yang memeluknya dengan hati-hati. Setelah itu, ia berlari keluar kamar setelah sebelumnya membenarkan posisi selimut Sehun.

Jongin kembali mengobrak-abrik kotak P3K yang ada di dapur,mencari plester pendingin untuk Sehun. Setelah menemukannya, ia segera berlari kembali ke kamar Sehun dan menempelkan plesternya di dahi Sehun,dengan hati-hati tentunya.

Jongin berniat akan meningalkan kamar setelahnya. Toh, Sehun sudah tidur. Itu berarti tak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Namun niatannya batal ketika mendengar suara serak yang mulai familiar di telinganya. "Kau mau meninggalkanku Jong?"

"Ani." Jongin menggeleng. "Kalau begitu kemarilah." Sehun menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya –yang tadinya tempat Jongin.

Jongin menurut. Ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di sana. "Kenapa bangun?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada ayolah, Jongin sudah lelah mengurus Sehun yang sakit.

"Aku hanya tidak suka saat seseorang menyentuh dahiku saat aku tidur." Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih."

Jongin terkesiap. Ia buru-buru menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Sehun. "Ada apa denganmu Hun? Demammu tidak bertambah tinggi tapi kenapa kau menjadi aneh?"

"Kau pikir aku ini apa?" Sehun menjawab dengan wajah datarnya. Tubuhnya ia naikkan sedikit. Tangannya mendorong kepala Jongin untuk tenggelam dalam dadanya. "Pusingku sudah mulai hilang. Jadi tidurlah. Kau lelah kan?"

Jongin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya,masih belum percaya dengan perlakuan maknaenya. "Tapi kau tak perlu memelukku. Aku tidak membutuhkannya."

"Ssshh. Tidur oke?" Sehun mulai memejamkan matanya, tapi tidak untuk Jongin. Ia masih sibuk mengerjapkan matanya.

"Emm.. Sehun?"

Sehun masih menutup matanya. "Hm?"

"Sungguh,aku bisa tidur sendiri." Alih-alih melepaskan Jongin, Sehun malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Jongin menghela nafas pasrah. Ia mulai ikut memejamkan matanya dalam dada Sehun. Sehun tersenyum. BIbirnya mengecup puncak kepala Jongin yang ada di depannya. "Selamat tidur."

Jongin terkesiap. Apa maknaenya sudah mulai gila? "Apa yang kau lakukan Sehun?" Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum, dan Jongin bersumpah, ia tak pernah melihat senyum Sehun yang semanis ini sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Tidurlah." Tangan Sehun kembali mendorong kepala Jongin agar masuk ke dadanya. Dahi Jongin mengernyit. Apa mungkin demam Sehun semakin tinggi?

"Sehun?" Jongin kembali mendongak,sedangkan Sehun menunduk untuk menatap Jongin. Tanpa aba-aba, Jongin segera menubrukkan bibir mereka. Hanya menempel,tidak lebih. Jongin menutup matanya erat-erat, sedangkan Sehun membelalakkan matanya. 10 detik, dan Jongin menarik kepalanya menjauh.

Sehun melongo, dan Jongin menundukkan kepalanya. Wajah keduanya merah padam mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. Beberapa menit berlalu dengan keheningan,hingga akhirnya Sehun mengeluarkan suaranya. "Ke- kenapa?"

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam. "Ka- katanya ciuman bisa mengobati demam. Ja- jadi, aku memberikannya padamu."

Hening kembali menyelimuti.

"E- emm, baiklah. Ayo tidur." Jongin memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Ia harap ketika bangun nanti atmosfir di antara mereka tidak akan secanggung ini.

"Emm, Jongin?"

"Ya?" Jongin masih memejamkan matanya,menolak untuk menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Bolehkah aku.. "

"Ya?"

"Melanjutkannya?" Jongin shock mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Apa?"

"Itu.. yang tadi… maksudku.."

"Ciumannya?" Sebenarnya Jongin takut mengatakan ini.

"Ya." Sehun mengangguk. "Jadi.. bolehkah?"

Jongin mengangguk ragu. Ia perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya, dan membiarkan Sehun mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Bibir mereka bertemu. Awalnya hanya menempel, namun sensasi yang dihasilkan oleh pertemuan bibir mereka yang berbeda suhu membuat keduanya gila. Perlahan,Sehun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir atas Jongin,dan Jongin membalasnya. Setelah sekian lama, Sehun mulai menggigit bibir Jongin untuk membuka mulutnya, dan Jongin menurutinya. Akhirnya,lidah Sehun masuk dan mengajak lidah Jongin bertarung, dan Jongin meladeninya. Ciuman panas mereka berlangsung lama,hingga tak terasa hawa di antara mereka semakin memanas. Jika tadi 10 detik,maka sekarang 10 menit.

Jongin mulai mengatur nafasnya. Begitu pula dengan Sehun. Mereka saling menatap untuk sepersekian detik,higga akhirnya saling memalingkan wajah dengan pipi yang memerah. Benang saliva yang tadinya menghubungkan wajah mereka menghilang entah kemana. Kecanggungan semakin terasa. Dan ini membuat mereka gila.

"Emm, sebaiknya aku mengambilkanmu air. Kau pasti haus kan?" Jongin beranjak bangun. Namun, tangan Sehun –yang suhunya sudah mulai normal- menahan lengannya. "Tidak. Ayo tidur."

Mereka kembali ke posisi mereka semula. Setelah ia memposisikan tangan Jongin agar memeluk dirinya, Sehun kembali mendorong masuk kepala Jongin ke dalam dadanya. "E- emm, selamat tidur."

Sehun mulai memejamkan matanya. "Sehun?"

"Eung?" Sehun masih memejamkan matanya.

"Tolong rahasiakan apa yang terjadi hari ini ya?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Ya, tentu."

.

.

FIN

Jangan tanya kenapa sikap Sehun tiba-tiba berubah LOL xD

sebenernya gue juga nggak tahu, mungkin itu efek demam dan pusingnya, jadi dia meluk Jongin biar dia nggak jatuh pas dunianya berputar lol.

nah, pas meluk Jongin, Sehun baru nyadar kalo ternyata deket Jongin tuh bisa buat dia nyaman, makanya dia kayak gitu xD

well, itu cuma analisa gue aja setelah baca ulang nih fic ._.

ada yang punya analisis lain? share doong :3

yeah, gue cuma author baru yang cuma bisa buat cerita pasaran wkwk

jadi, gue butuh kritik dan saran doong :3

so, mind to review?

all kind of review is allowed :D

cuma 1 kata singkat nggak papa kok, asal review.

gue butuh penyemangat qaqa :3

tapi gue nggak maksa kok hehe ._.

bash juga gapapa, asal jangan bash castnya ato couplenya :)

kasihan mereka, kan mereka nggak tahu apa-apa lol xD


End file.
